


Before Dawn

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkest hour is always the one preceding dawn, he knew this perfectly well. This was his hour, when his king was soundly sleeping the sleep of the good kids and the world outside was quiet and calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dawn

**   
**

The darkest hour is always the one preceding dawn, he knew this perfectly well. This was _his_ hour, when his king was soundly sleeping the sleep of the good kids and the world outside was quiet and calm.

He slipped out of the window, his king's body resting in the bed, his soul dreaming of light inside of him.

He wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He never did.

His prey was close, he could feel it. Not hiding but not completely easy to track down. As if that had ever stopped him--with his king sleeping he was nobody's horse.

He followed the reiatsu, weak and concealed as it was, to his final destination for tonight: a dark and deserted park near Urahara's shop. The idiot wasn't even making an effort anymore.

"Where are you?" the hollow said in a singsong voice, mocking and high-pitched. "Come out, come out, come play with me."

No one answered his call, not that he had expected it.

"Where are you?" he repeated, raising his voice. "Don't make me look for you, Espada!"

Grimmjow appeared at the other side of the park, standing defiant. "What the fuck do you want now?" he said scowling.

He smiled, "What do I want? You know what it is. I want to tear your fucking head off and rip your body to shreds," he stalked toward him, slowly. A predator sure his prey had nowhere to go. "I want to hear you scream and beg for mercy," Grimmjow stood his ground, refusing to be cowed. "I want to drill a hole through your chest and squeeze your heart, looking into your eyes as you die." He could feel the arousal rushing through his blood, settling in his lower belly. "I want you to disappear and never come close to my king again. He's mine, you know, and will always be."

Grimmjow had the nerve to laugh, the cocky bastard. He was going to wipe that smirk off his face forever one of these nights. "You're welcome to try. _Your king_, don't make me laugh. You are nothing, you don't even exist without him," Grimmjow shook his head, still laughing. "You want to know how he sounds when _I_ fuck him? Want to see him begging for it? Yours? He'll never be yours, he can't; he already has an owner."

He narrowed his eyes, stung. This bastard had the nerve to rub it in his face. "Aren't you forgetting something, Grimmjow? You have no chance against me, not without him to control me--and he's not around now."

He attacked with his bare hands, not bothering to unsheathe his sword. Grimmjow laughed and blocked him, his mouth curling in an insane grin. It made his blood boil.

"Does it bother you so much that you can't taste him? You can't have his blood in your mouth or your hands, can't have him gasping under you, tight and hot and _willing._" Grimmjow taunted, dancing easily out of his reach, a sardonic laugh dripping scornfully from his mouth. "_Your king_ likes taking it from _me_, that's what bothers you. He defeated you and still spreads his legs for me, letting me fuck him like a bitch in heat--" Grimmjow words were cut off by a violent cough, specks of blood flying from his split lips, the amusement clear in his face the only reaction to the blow received.

Grimmjow grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, not releasing but attacking with all his might. The blow was parried, Zangetsu quick to react but still in Shikai form. They sparred like that for a while, blows connecting and being dodged, blood spilling over white and black, twin insane grins on their faces, the clang of steel hitting steel the only sound in the park.

Of all of his possible prey Grimmjow was his favourite, though he'd never admit it, he was the only one who really knew the true pleasure of madness and battle. Maybe that was the reason he sought him out so much.

But he still was an annoying bastard who needed to learn his position.

His momentary distraction gave Grimmjow the advantage, grabbing the hollow's hair with his free hand and throwing him against the ground, the impact enough to wind him momentarily.

Grimmjow was on him in an instant, the light of triumph shinning in his manic eyes. "I got you," he said before lowering himself and leaning closer, his mouth descending on the hollow's and biting savagely at his lips.

He let him do it, letting him gain the confidence necessary to relax an inch and taking the chance to throw him off, punching his annoyingly smug face with enough force to make him stagger backwards.

He was on his feet in a second; swords forgotten for a different kind of fight.

He grabbed Grimmjow's head and slammed him, face first, against one of the trees surrounding them, pinning him there with his body. With a soft growl he leaned forward, his blue tongue licking the trail of blood running down the Espada's face.

"I could kill you now," he said, a low purr against Grimmjow's skin. "It would be so easy--"

Grimmjow struggled furtively; he had no leverage and his sword lay on the ground a few feet from there.

"You won't," Grimmjow finally said, his voice still as full of arrogance as ever. It always managed to rub him the wrong way, with a firm grip on the blue hair he tilted the head back and slammed it against the tree trunk again.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said pressing himself against Grimmjow's body harder, rubbing his hardness to make him know what was coming.

Not that Grimmjow didn't know well enough.

"No one would miss a treacherous Espada without master."

"Ichigo would," Grimmjow said and the mention of that name, so casually and offhandedly, angered and excited the hollow more. "And he'd keep you on a shorter leash than he already does."

"Fucker," the hollow growled, his mouth moving to Grimmjow's neck and biting till he could feel the skin breaking, the sharp taste of blood filling his mouth.

Not releasing his hold on Grimmjow's hair, he used his other hand to undo their pants, keeping the still struggling Grimmjow pinned.

"Stop moving," he growled, his voice muffled against Grimmjow's skin while he positioned himself, entering him in a hard thrust. Grimmjow grunted, his body stiffening for a second before relaxing a bit, his breathing coming in harsh pants.

"Is that the best you can do?" Grimmjow taunted him pushing back, a low chuckle reverberating in his chest. "I do Ichigo harder, he loves it."

He lost it them, biting savagely while he pressed Grimmjow's head against the tree, thrusting inside the Espada brutally. He knew he wasn't going to last long at that pace but he didn't care, the night was ending and soon he'd have to leave. He wanted to take his pleasure first.

"Faster you fucker," Grimmjow demanded, body arched and head against the tree, his hips matching the hollow's thrusts, trying to suck him in.

He quickened the pace, not to oblige the annoying bastard but feeling his climax close, so close he could almost taste it. With a final deep push he was coming, the wave of pleasure crashing against him and freezing his body, a low growl falling from his lips.

He withdrew immediately, releasing his hold on Grimmjow and letting him crumble to the ground, his arousal still painfully obvious. The sky was clearing and soon dawn would come; he had to leave.

Grimmjow was on the ground, eyes closed and fist curled around his cock, finishing himself off.

The hollow looked at him in the dim light, white clothes ripped and stained in blood, face taut with pleasure while his hands moved faster and faster on his cock, and felt his own cock twitch with renewed interest.

But he had to leave, it was time for his King to wake up and it wouldn't do for him to realize what he was doing in the dark hours of night.

There would be another chance to finish the fucker off once and for all, he was convinced.

Grimmjow opened his eyes with the first light of dawn, stretching on the hard ground and relishing the ache on his body. He was alone in the park. With a smile he licked his lips, tasting the blood congealed on them and chuckling.

He had been close tonight, so close he had almost tasted victory and that had made him careless.

He picked himself off the ground and looked at the rising sun, his smile widening and turning feral.

He was improving; he could feel himself getting stronger, faster. He just had to wait a bit more. He'd give himself a couple of days to heal and then he'd make sure to leave a mark in the Shinigami the next time he fucked him against the nearest wall.

A mark for _the other one_ to see; to force him to come and seek Grimmjow out.

Soon he'd bee strong enough.

Soon he'd ride both the King _and his horse_.

…


End file.
